I Don't Want To Speak To You Anymore
by iluv2h8u1
Summary: When Jackie finds the courage to audition to be Gustavo Rocque's next big thing, she's reunited with the boys she'd hoped to never see again.
1. Reunited

_There's something 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained._

_There's a glow off the pavement,_

_You walk me to the car._

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance_

_Right there in the middle of the parking lot,_

_We're driving down the road,_

_I wonder if you know,_

_I'm trying so hard to not get caught up now._

_But you're just so cool,_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you, I'd dance _

_In a storm, in my best dress, fearless_

_So baby drive slow, till we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here,_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me._

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it._

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this._

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you, I'd dance_

_In a storm, in my best dress, fearless._

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way._

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave._

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin' _

_It's fearless._

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this._

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless._

_And I don't know why, but with you, I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless._

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless._

_And I don't know why, but with you, I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress,_

_Fearless._

Kendall looked over at the paper on the table in front of the sleeping girl. He'd laughed at her when he saw that she'd fallen asleep while writing something. His eyes skimmed the paper, noticing how much the song matched their relationship.

He didn't say anything as he placed the paper back in the same spot it'd been in before. He wrote a note to her before leaving her bedroom. He looked at her one last time before closing the door.

_**Jackie, I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you in person. You were asleep and I know how you are about being woken up. Anyway, there was an audition to be Gustavo Roque's next big thing. I went with James, Carlos, and Logan. Gustavo called James a horrible singer (can you imagine how James reacted?), and he wanted to sign me, but I convinced him to sign James, Carlos, and Logan as well. I'm leaving Minnesota and moving to Los Angeles. I know that this was your dream, but if I don't go, James doesn't go. And then James would hate me for life if I took away his chance at being famous. I'm sorry. -Kendall.**_

A year after Jackie discovered the note, she was still reading it. It was worn and wrinkled from being opened and reread about a million times. She knew he'd seen the song she wrote. He had to, in order to get a piece of paper.

Jackie closed her eyes and leaned her head against her window. The feel of the cool glass on her forehead made her relax as she thought about the night that happened exactly one year ago.

(page break) (flashback)

"_Jackie, come on, it's raining," Kendall had said, taking her hand and leading her to the car. She looked around, noticing how the street looked, almost beautiful. She had an urge to ask Kendall to dance, even if they were in the middle of a parking lot. _

_Driving down the road, Jackie kept looking over at Kendall, who kept running his hands through his hair. He didn't seem to be thinking about it, he just did it out of habit. Jackie knew that it was a weird turn on. He turned to face her. "It's too early to get you home now, isn't it?" he asked, smiling._

"_Drive slow, till we run out of road in this one horse town," she'd replied. He smiled and followed her orders. _

_A few hours later, he stood with her in her doorway. She looked down at her hands, they were shaking. She wasn't usually this nervous. Kendall suddenly pulled her in for a kiss. Their first kiss. It was flawless, really something. It was fearless, because if James caught them, they would be dead. _

"_Would you be my girlfriend?" he'd asked. _

_She'd nodded, smiling._

_Kendall had kissed her once more as a goodbye before turning on his heel and walking to his car; he'd never been one for goodbyes._

(page break) (end flashback)

She folded her arms as she turned back to her desk, looking at the magazine that had accidentally been delivered to her home. It had a picture of Kendall and his new blonde girlfriend on the cover. He'd never even broken up with her, and yet, here he was, out in the open about this new relationship.

Did he really think she wouldn't find out about it? Did he really think she'd just laugh it off; "Oh, we weren't cute together anyway"?

The day after their perfect date, he'd up and left. He didn't say goodbye to her, just left that sad excuse for a note on her desk. Jackie angrily closed the magazine, tossed it into her trashcan, and stood up. She shoved the desk chair into the desk, creating a loud, "THUD". She turned on the radio, tuning in to the local news station. Jackie sat down on her bed.

"In celebrity news, Gustavo Roque is coming back to Minnesota to find 'the next big thing' after finding Big Time Rush here a year ago," the radio person's voice said. "Auditions start at twelve noon and end at five PM."

Jackie looked up at the clock. It was eleven fifty five. If she wanted to audition, she definitely had enough time to get there.

"The boys of Big Time Rush will apparently be there, to visit family," the radio man continued.

"Yeah, to visit family," Jackie muttered. If Big Time Rush was coming back to visit family, wouldn't her brother be visiting her?

But, no, he wasn't. None of them were.

"Maybe I should audition," she thought. She picked up her car keys and left the house.

(page break)

"Wow, I'll never get a chance to audition," Jackie thought, noticing how big the crowd was. She pushed through them to get to the reception desk.

"You're the last one to get a number, congratulations," the African-American woman told her, smiling nicely.

"Thanks," Jackie replied. She thought of American Idol, how those three judges went to all the major cities in the US to find 'the next American idol'. But, unlike the season premieres, where some people came back smiling and screaming with their golden ticket, no one who went in to audition for the legendary Gustavo Roque came out smiling and screaming happily. Most of them came out sobbing or just looking depressed.

The crowd slowly diminished, leaving only around ten people sitting around the lobby of the concert hall. The African-American woman walked out to look at how many people were left and groaned in frustration. She'd auditioned around three hundred people in only a few hours and only ten people were left in this state. One of them had to be the next big thing.

"Number 357!" a voice called. Jackie looked up and realized that she was the only one left waiting in the waiting area. She stood up and walked on to the stage.

Gustavo Roque sat at a table with the African-American woman and four faces she knew all too well.

"Well, sing," Gustavo stated. Jackie took a deep breath before starting.

_I never believed in the word lonely_

_Even when I found myself all alone_

_I never needed someone else to want me_

_To make me feel wanted_

_Cause deep inside I've always known_

_Who I am_

_All I am is_

_True to me_

_Faithfully_

_In a world where lies can let you down_

_I pick myself up off the ground_

_'Cause I'm true to me_

_Honestly_

_I've wrestled with conformity_

_And all that I can be is true to me_

_I always believed what people told me_

_Everyone tells you what you want to hear_

_I always thought that someone else would save me_

_But you can only save yourself_

_And nothing's ever been so clear_

_Like an open road_

_I call my own_

_True to me_

_Faithfully_

_In a world where lies can let you down_

_I pick myself up off the ground_

_Cause I'm true to me_

_Honestly_

_I've wrestled with conformity_

_And all that I can be is true to me_

_And it feels like_

_The sun is here_

_The sky is clear_

_And there's nothing but the smell of the rain_

_That's come and gone_

_True to me_

_Faithfully_

_In a world where lies can let you down_

_I pick myself up off the ground_

_Cause I'm true to me_

_Honestly_

_I've wrestled with conformity_

_And all that I can be is true to me_

Jackie stopped singing and looked at the people sitting at the table. The four familiar faces, all boys, were smiling stupidly. The African-American woman was smiling brightly. And Gustavo Roque? Well, he was scowling.

"That was horrible," he said simply. The four boys and the woman began arguing with him.

"Gustavo, she's amazing!" the tallest one, a brunet, said.

"Yeah, she's good!" a shorter brunet agreed.

"She's the last one to audition at our last stop on this tour. We have to take her," the woman said to Gustavo.

"Fine," he replied.

"Great! What's your name?" Kelly asked Jackie.

Jackie paused for a second. "Jackie."

"Last name, too," Kelly said.

"Um, Diamond," she said quietly. The boys looked at her in shock. She looked away from them and at the African-American woman.

"Did she say Diamond?" Gustavo asked. "If she did, then no. I do NOT want another James running around in LA. I still can't stand him."

The tallest boy looked offended. "What did I do to make him hate me?" he asked the other boys, who shrugged.

Kelly began to argue with Gustavo.

"If it helps, I can't stand James either," Jackie offered.

"What did I do to make my little sister hate me?" he asked the other boys. They shrugged again.

"FINE! TAKE THE LITTLE DIAMOND, TOO!" Gustavo yelled. Jackie looked at him.

"Someone's got a set of lungs on him," she said, making the boys laugh. She glared at them. The boys immediately shut up.

"Great, instead of another James, we get another Kendall," Gustavo stated. "But she can make them shut up."

"That I can," Jackie said, smirking.

(page break)

"Jackie, why did you say you can't stand me?" James asked. Jackie ignored him and continued walking into the house. "DAD, I'M HOME!" she yelled. "WITH COMPANY," she added, glaring at James.

"I still have no idea what I did to get you to hate me," he said as his dad walked into the front hall. He greeted him with a hug and a "good to see you again".

"Well, there was an audition for Gustavo Roque's next big thing and he picked me, so can I go?" Jackie asked her dad.

"Of course, if that's what you want," her father replied, smiling.

"Thank you!" she responded, hugging her dad.

"James, go help your sister," her father said, pointing them to the staircase. Jackie groaned, turned on her heel, and walked up the lavish spiral staircase.

(page break)

"You have to talk to me sometime," James said, leaning against the doorframe. "We are going to be sharing a roof again in Los Angeles, you know."

"I know, and I'd rather not speak to you or anyone else more than absolutely necessary," she replied, pulling a suitcase from her closet.

"What did we do to you?" James asked. Jackie spun around and glared at him.

"You really don't know? You left, James! You didn't even say goodbye! You just up and left! And when I tried e-mailing you, you just replied like I was some fan!"

"Jackie, calm down," he replied, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to not say goodbye to you and I sure as hell didn't mean to reply to you like you were a fan."

"But you did. It doesn't matter if you meant to or not. You still did. All of you did. I can't stand any of you. Go to hell, James."

"Jackie, I'm sorry," James said.

"Sorry isn't just going to fix everything! Did you know that when you left, everyone ganged up on me? I was alone. That song I sang, it's about how I have to be there for myself! None of you were there when I needed you. Just forget it."

James fell silent as he watched his sister start placing things in her suitcase. He noticed a piece of paper on the otherwise spotless floor.

"Don't read my stuff!" Jackie yelled at him when she saw him looking at the paper.

"It was just on the floor! I didn't think it was anything important!"

Jackie grabbed the paper from his hands. Her face went white when she saw what he'd read.

"Who was that about?"

"No one important. Just forget about it," she said, stuffing the paper into her suitcase.

"You know I can't forget about it, Jackie. Who was that about?" James repeated.

"You don't need to know," she responded.

"You're my little sister; of course I need to know."

"You don't need to know," she repeated.

James dropped the subject for now.

(page break)

"She says she can't stand any of us?" Carlos asked. "What did we do?"

"Dude, with a Diamond, you never know what they're pissed off about," Logan whispered to Carlos.

James glared at him.

"What? It's true," Logan said, raising his hands like he was forming a truce.

"Okay, no fighting!" Kendall said, getting in between Logan and James. "Right now we have to figure out why she hates our guts."

"She says it's because we left without saying goodbye," James told Kendall.

"Well, that might piss someone off," Logan said.

"It definitely pissed Jackie off. She's hated our guts for a year now," James replied.

"Boys, come on, we have to go pick up Jackie to go to Los Angeles," Kelly said, pushing them into the limo. They arrived at the Diamond residence a few minutes later, where Jackie was standing at the curb, waiting with one bag and a guitar case.

"Hey, she brought less stuff than James did!" Carlos burst out. Kendall and Logan laughed while James smacked Carlos upside the head.

Jackie climbed into the limo and sat down without a word. She pulled out a thick book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and started reading.

By the time they reached the airport, she was on the last page of the book. Kelly had to drag her out of the limo because she was so absorbed in the book.

When they'd stepped onto the plane and taken their seats, Jackie opened up another thick book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and began reading. By the time the plane landed, she had finished that book (and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) and was halfway through Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

"She's really pissed at us, isn't she?" Carlos whispered. "She only reads that fast when she's pissed off."

"I think so," James replied, looking at his sister. She was walking next to Kelly, apparently absorbed in some conversation about something or the other.

(page break)

"No one's shown any interest in my work before," Kelly told Jackie.

"Well, I'm interested in finding out about a lot of different careers if this singing thing doesn't work out," Jackie replied.

"Wow, you are nothing like your brother."

"I don't want to be," Jackie said tersely. "But, what kind of stuff do you do?"

"Well, I mostly make sure the boys don't destroy anything, but I also make sure that they're on time for everything, which means I have to get them getting ready about two hours earlier because of James's obsession with his hair."

Jackie smiled and laughed at the memory. "I remember when he first became obsessed. He doesn't like anyone knowing, but being his little sister, I can say things because that's my job: to embarrass him. Okay, so when we were little, like eight and nine years old, James decided he wanted to dye his hair and found some blue paint. He covered his head in the stuff and then cut off almost all of his hair," Jackie said, laughing. "And our mom gave him this huge lecture about it. I especially love the pictures my parents took of him."

"So he's obsessed because your mother gave him a lecture about not painting his hair?"

"Basically," Jackie replied. "And she gave him the comb, which is now his 'lucky comb'. So stupid. I can't believe I'm related to him," she said as James and Carlos began to wrestle.

"Neither can I. You seem like a perfectly normal person," Kelly said.

"Well, I think I'm the only one in our entire one horse town who's at least half normal," Jackie replied. She looked on as Kendall tried breaking them up. For a second, hurt crossed her face, but she quickly squelched the expression. Jackie rolled her eyes and whistled. The boys stopped fighting immediately and stood up.

"You have to teach me how to do that," Kelly said.

Jackie laughed. "Definitely."

(page break)

"Good to see you again," Ms. Knight said upon seeing Jackie. She smiled brightly and attempted to hug her.

"Still have the no hugs rule," Jackie stated, taking a step back.

Ms. Knight nodded. "Right, I forgot about that. Anyway, you're sharing a room with Katie. Kendall, go show Jackie where her room is."

Jackie wanted to protest, but she didn't. She picked up her things and followed Kendall down the long hallway.

"It's good to see you again," he said, looking at her.

"I can't say the same for you," she replied, not looking at him.

"Well, here's the room," he said, pointing to a door. He walked away from her.

(page break)

"Well, what did she say?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing nice," Kendall replied.

"What're you talking about?" Ms. Knight asked.

"Jackie's mad at us," Logan answered.

"Well, I would be mad at you too if you left without saying goodbye," Katie said, walking into the living room.

"How did you know about that?" Kendall asked.

"Unlike you, I actually save people's e-mail addresses so I don't get confused as to who's sending me e-mails," Katie replied.

"So you knew she was mad at us?" James asked.

"Yes, I did. Now I have to go say hi to my friend, because she's not mad at me," Katie responded, walking towards her bedroom.

(page break)

"Hey, Jackie," Katie said, knowing to keep away from Jackie.

Normally, Jackie wasn't one for hugs. But, upon seeing Katie, she hugged the younger girl.

"Whoa, did Jackie Diamond just hug someone?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I did. You're the first person I'm thrilled to see since coming out here to Los Angeles," Jackie replied.

"I feel special," Katie joked, noticing a piece of paper in Jackie's suitcase. "What's that?"

"Oh, nothing important," Jackie replied, trying to shove it out of sight before Katie could grab it, but Katie was too fast for her. Katie started reading it out loud. Jackie groaned, blushed slightly, and put her head in her hands.

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_Right now is all we need_

_'Cuz this feels pretty good_

_And I would stop the world_

_Just to give us more time_

_I kept your photograph and sometimes I take a look_

_Do you think I should?_

_Are you gonna leave?_

_(Is she a better girl?)_

_And does she know about me_

_Hey you, I think you're going in the wrong direction_

_Hey you, I could be everything you want_

_And it's true _

_You must have been something special to me_

_'Cuz after all this time_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_Tonight was you and me_

_And it felt pretty good_

_Just like we stopped the world_

_For a minute in time_

_And then you made me laugh_

_About all the things we did_

_Do you think we should?_

_Did you have to leave?_

_(And the other girl)_

_Does she know about me?_

_Hey you, I think you're going in the wrong direction_

_Hey you, I could be everything you want_

_And it's true _

_You must have been something special to me_

_'Cuz after all this time_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I hear you talk but your mouth is closed_

_You say the words and let me know_

_I can't speak I'm petrified_

_Wanna tell you what I feel inside_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_Hey you, I think you're going in the wrong direction_

_Hey you, I could be everything you want_

_And it's true _

_You must have been something special to me_

_'Cuz after all this time_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I think you're going in the wrong direction_

_I could be everything you want_

_And it's true_

_You must have been something special to me_

_'Cuz after all this time_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

Katie looked up from the paper. "Who's this about? It's a good song," she said.

"Thanks, and it's not important who it's about," Jackie replied. She took the paper from Katie's hands and stuffed it back into her suitcase.

"You might be able to get away with saying that to James, but not me," Katie replied, folding her arms. "And you taught me everything I know about arguing."

"But not everything I know," Jackie replied.

"Jackie, tell me! I'll show you a song I wrote if you tell me who that one is about!" Katie begged.

"You wrote a song?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, and I'll show it to you if you tell me who that song is about!"

"Some loser dipshit asshole that cheated on me," Jackie responded. "I don't care about him anymore."

"Fine, I'll show you my song," Katie said, handing Jackie a piece of paper.

"'Jerkface Loser Boyfriend'?" Jackie read, laughing.

"Just sing," Katie replied, rolling her eyes. Jackie rolled her eyes back and started.

_You got the view of the ocean_

_From the top floor of your apartment building_

_But every time we're together_

_It's all about you and your hair in the mirror_

_You never ask what I'm thinking, you_

_Never even try cause you're always so preoccupied_

_It's really funny how you freak out_

_Every time we go out and we gotta wait for a table_

_I'd really like to stay mad at you_

_How can I do it when you're just so cute?_

_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_

_You suck major; I don't know why I bother_

_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_

_You suck major; I don't know why I bother_

_I keep meaning to get rid of you_

_For some reason I, I just never do_

_Cause you're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_

_Loser boyfriend, little loser boyfriend_

_You roll your eyes when I'm angry_

_Or you turn the other way and you focus on the hostess_

_You're with your friends on my birthday, well_

_I knew that you'd forget so I wrote it on a post it_

_Yes, I can hear what you're saying cause_

_You talk so loud and your laugh is so annoying_

_And I'm running out of patience with this conversation_

_Please get over yourself fascination_

_I'd really like to walk out on you_

_How can I do it when you're just so cute?_

_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_

_You suck major; I don't know why I bother_

_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_

_You suck major; I don't know why I bother_

_I keep meaning to get rid of you_

_For some reason I, I just never do_

_Cause you're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_

_Loser boyfriend, little loser boyfriend_

_You drive me crazy but I just can't tell you goodbye_

_You're irritating but I just can't put you aside_

_Isn't fair that every time that I try_

_You look right at me with those big dumb eyes, why_

_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_

_You suck major; I don't know why I bother_

_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_

_You suck major; I don't know why I bother_

_I keep meaning to get rid of you_

_For some reason I, I just never do_

_Cause you're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_

_Loser boyfriend, little loser boyfriend_

_Loser boyfriend, loser boyfriend_

_Little loser boyfriend._

"Nice one," Jackie said, looking at the lyrics closely. "Wait, are you sure you don't have a crush on my brother? He is obsessed with his hair and the 'loser boyfriend' in the song sounds like him."

"I don't!" Katie said, turning red.

"Lies," Jackie replied, smirking.

"What would you do if I said I did?"

"I'd start laughing and ask what was wrong with you."

"Are you seriously saying that?"

"What? Who would have a crush on James, of all people?" Jackie looked at Katie. "Wait; is there something you're not telling me?"

"Stop it!" Katie yelled, blushing.

**The songs used were Fearless by Taylor Swift, True To Me by Emily Osment, Shoebox by Emily Osment, and Jerkface Loser Boyfriend by Emily Osment. So could you tell me what you think? I usually don't ask for reviews, but I think this sucks and I want to get better at writing. But if it sucks, I'm still going to continue because my social life is, well, nonexistent. So I'm spending my life holed up in my bedroom, writing fan fictions.**


	2. Memories

_A four-year-old Jackie Diamond climbed into her mother's car after her brother. She held onto her black backpack nervously. It was her first day of kindergarten and she was probably going to be the youngest student in the class. Just because her mom decided to be a whore and get pregnant again almost directly after delivering James. She was eight months younger than him (James was premature)._

_But Jackie was smart. Smart enough to skip at least two grades. Her mother didn't want that. She would be two years younger than the other students._

"_Are you two excited?" her mom asked, looking in the rearview mirror at her two children. James nodded and started chattering excitedly. Jackie was silent. She looked down at her bag._

_They arrived at their school about ten minutes later. James exited the car first, smiling. Jackie tentatively stepped out of the car and followed him to their class._

_The day started with a recess. Jackie found a bench under a tree and sat down. She pulled out a book and started reading. Pretty soon, the teacher, a middle-aged woman, called the students in. _

_Jackie noticed that her brother was standing next to a blonde boy. They were talking animatedly about something. She looked down at her shoes._

"_Okay, kids! We're picking seats now! There are two people to a table," Mrs. Jones said, smiling. "Go pick your seats."_

_Jackie watched as most of the students rushed to get seats with their friends. Soon, it was only her and a short brunet boy standing in the doorway. They both walked silently to the only table left._

_A few weeks passed before either spoke a word to each other or anyone else. When they finally spoke, it was about the book Jackie had been reading. Apparently, the boy, Logan, had read the book and it was one of his favorites. _

_After that, the two were nearly inseparable. They were always talking about something or the other about school. James and the blonde boy, Kendall, had become close friends as well._

_About a month after Logan and Jackie became best friends, the gym teacher decided to teach the kindergarteners how to play dodge ball. Jackie and Logan hadn't really shown any athletic ability._

_Those kindergartners were evil geniuses. At least they thought they were. They'd planned to get everyone but Jackie and Logan out first. Part of their plan worked, leaving Jackie and Logan. But, as the biggest and best player on the other team picked up a ball, neither flinched. The boy launched the ball at Jackie. She calmly, almost lazily, lifted one hand and caught the ball easily. Surprisingly, Logan was also a good dodge ball player. They'd won the game. _

_Instead of accepting any congratulations or high-fives, the pair ignored the rest of the class and began talking about the physics of the game._

(End flashback)

Jackie had accidentally fallen asleep on the bright orange couch. She had a soft smile pasted on her lips. Kendall looked over at James. "Hey, James!" he called.

"What, Kendall?" James replied, looking away from the refrigerator.

"Your sister smiles in her sleep," he replied.

James raised his eyebrows. "My sister smiles?" he asked. Logan smiled slightly.

"That's a shock," he said, taking a sip from his water bottle.

Jackie stirred and woke up. She glared at the boys before standing up and walking into the room she shared with Katie. She pulled a shoebox out from underneath her bed and dumped the contents onto her bed.

There were a ton of folded sheets of paper. Each one had a song scribbled onto it. Jackie randomly selected a piece of paper and unfolded it. She started singing.

_I saw you there, so beautiful_

_You stopped and stared, so magical_

_Then you asked me for my name_

_And we took an uptown train_

_Before you leave, get up to go_

_I wanna know_

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like? Before you go_

_You walk me home, so wonderful_

_It starts to snow, it's incredible_

_Now we're walking up my street_

_And you slowly turn to me_

_You're three inches from my lips_

_But before we do this_

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like? Before you go, oh, oh_

_Show me the place where you come from_

_And the places you dream of_

_I wanna know everything you are_

_But before we get that far_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_Do you like, before you go_

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Cause I like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely,_

_Watching movies on Sunday._

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Jackie smiled slightly before selecting another piece of paper. Kelly had told her to bring at least six songs to the studio because Gustavo couldn't write "girl" songs.

"Good job," a voice said from the doorway. Jackie turned around to see Logan standing in the doorway. He closed the door behind him as he walked into the room. "What's it called?"

Jackie didn't reply, just slid the paper to him as he sat down next to her on her bed. He picked it up and skimmed it quickly. "Shakespeare," he read. She nodded.

"Look, I'm really sorry about leaving. I didn't know you would freak out like that," Logan said to her. "Although I should've expected that, since you are a Diamond and all."

"Just because I'm a Diamond doesn't mean I freak out about everything," Jackie replied, folding her arms and glaring at him.

"Are you sure it's not because you're a Diamond?" Logan asked with a slight smile. Jackie laughed slightly and shoved him gently.

"Shut up," she said, smiling.

"You're talking to me again," Logan replied, smirking.

"How do you always do that?" Jackie asked, folding her arms.

"I have no idea," Logan admitted.

Jackie smiled and hugged him. "I can't stay mad at my best friend since kindergarten."

"And you can stay mad at your brother?"

"Yes. That's totally different."

"How?"

"He's family and he ignored me completely for almost a year, so technically I have the right to be mad at him."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "As long as it makes sense in your mind."

Jackie shoved him off her bed. "Now get out. I have things to do."

"You're still a bitch, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I've always been a bitch. Now go," she replied, pointing to the door. Logan rolled his eyes, smiling, and walked out of the room.

Jackie smiled to herself before sifting through the papers on her bed. She found a song that she'd been trying to find for about six months. She started singing as Katie walked into the room.

_I was looking in the mirror_

_Trying to find_

_A new reflection_

_Wanna take the road_

_Let's travel down_

_A different direction_

_Make some new mistakes_

_Forget the ones I've made_

_Cry some tears of joy_

_Dress more like a boy._

_And come back as a blonde_

_Try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde_

_Will I get whatever I want?_

_I'll be ever so enticing_

_Take a lot of icing_

_Never have to watch my weight_

_Yeah when I'm gone_

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde_

_I wanna meet myself_

_As someone else_

_Just to see what it feels like_

_Take a walk_

_On the other side_

_Cause you know that I just might_

_Break some different hearts_

_Finish what I start_

_I'm not gonna wait_

_To mess around with fate_

_And come back as a blonde_

_Try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde_

_Will I get whatever I want?_

_I'll be ever so enticing_

_Take a lot of icing_

_Never have to watch my weight_

_Yeah when I'm gone_

_I'm gonna come back as a (blonde)_

_I'm tainted_

_I'm tired_

_Of being the same,_

_Yeah_

_I'm desperate,_

_I'm bored_

_I'm begging for change_

_What if you're normal?_

_And wanna be strange_

_Blonde!_

_Try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde_

_Will I get whatever I want?_

_I'll be ever so enticing_

_Take a lot of icing_

_Never have to watch my weight_

_Yeah, when I'm gone_

_I'm gonna come back as a_

_Blonde!_

_Wave my magic wand_

_As a blonde!_

_Will I get whatever I want?_

_I'll be ever so enticing_

_Down a lot of ice cream_

_Never even wipe my face_

_Yeah, when I'm gone_

_I'm gonna come back, come back, come back_

_(I wanna come back!)_

_Come back, come back, come back_

_(I wanna come back!)_

_Come back, come back, come back_

_As a-_

_Blonde_

Katie raised her eyebrows. "You want to be blonde?" she asked.

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know; try something new, I guess."

"Whatever," Katie replied. "Want to go down to the pool with me?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Jackie responded. She picked up the sheets of paper and stuffed them back into the shoebox before sliding the box underneath her bed.

About ten minutes later, Jackie was following Katie to a pair of pool lounge chairs.

"It's only your first full day here. So you need to meet the residents of the Palm Woods," Katie told her.

"Wait, what? You never said anything about meeting people!" Jackie protested. "You know I don't like meeting new people!"

"Come on, Jackie! You can't have the same three friends for your entire life," Katie replied, folding her arms.

"I hate you so much right now, Katie," Jackie replied, opening a book.

"No!" Katie almost yelled. She snatched the book from her hands.

"Hey!"

"Stop reading and socialize!" Katie demanded.

"You sound like your mom right now," Jackie said, raising her eyebrows. She reached up towards Katie. "May I have my book back?" she asked.

Katie groaned and handed her the book. "But you have to socialize when someone I know comes up to talk to us."

"Fine," Jackie stated. Katie smirked before sitting on the lounge chair next to Jackie.

A blonde girl walked up to Katie. "Hey, Katie."

"Oh, hey, Jo," Katie replied, smiling. She leaned over to Jackie and smacked her upside the head.

"Ow! Katie, what was that for?" Jackie asked, closing her book and rubbing the back of her head before noticing Jo. Her eyes hardened.

"Who's this?" the blonde girl, Jo, asked.

"James's sister, Jackie," Katie answered. She turned to Jackie, who was still rubbing her head.

"Katie, can I ask you how you got so strong?" Jackie asked. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Jackie, this is Jo, Kendall's girlfriend," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Jackie said, trying to hide the hatred in her voice.

"You too, Jackie," Jo replied, sitting on an empty chair next to Katie.

Jackie nodded before turning back to her book. Katie groaned. "What're you reading, anyway?"

"The Da Vinci Code," Jackie replied, not looking up from the book. "It's one of my favorite books."

"You're so weird," Katie declared.

"And my brother isn't?" Jackie asked, looking up from the book and smirking at Katie.

"Shut up," she muttered, blushing slightly. Jo didn't seem to notice.

A brunette girl rushed up to them. "There's a fire in the lobby!" she screamed.

Jo and Katie applauded while Jackie continued to read, completely ignoring the brunette.

"Have you seen Logan?" the brunette asked before noticing Jackie. "Wait, you're new, aren't you?"

"Nice of you to notice," Jackie replied dryly.

"Jackie, do you want me to take your book?" Katie asked.

"Katie, do you want me to tell my brother—," Jackie started to ask, but Katie cut her off by placing her hand over Jackie's mouth. Jackie sunk her teeth into Katie's finger.

"OW!" Katie yelled. "Just don't be mean," Katie said, removing her hand from Jackie's mouth.

Jackie stuck her tongue out at Katie. "Fine, whatever."

"Camille, this is Jackie. She's James's younger sister," Katie said, rolling her eyes at Jackie.

"Really? How much older is he?" Camille asked.

"Eight months," Jackie replied.

"Wow," Jo said, looking around the pool.

The four talked for about twenty minutes before Camille said she had to go to an audition. Jo got a call from her manager, saying she had to go film a scene.

"Congratulations, Jackie! You made it through about half an hour with people!" Katie joked.

"Where's my reward?" Jackie asked, half-joking.

The four boys started walking up to the two girls. Jackie made a motion to pack her things and leave, but Katie stopped her.

"You have to talk to them eventually," she whispered.

"Does it have to be in a place this crowded?" Jackie asked, looking at Katie.

"Well, no," Katie said, looking at the boys.

"So I'm not talking to them right now. Besides, I already talked to Logan," Jackie muttered as the boys walked up. Jackie fell completely silent.

"Hey, Logan, Camille was looking for you about half an hour ago," Katie said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but she just left for an audition," Katie replied.

"Well, we have to get to the studio in an hour," Kendall stated. "You too, Jackie."

Jackie crossed her arms and looked away from the boys. Katie rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure she's there," she stated.

The boys nodded and walked away. Jackie turned to Katie. "I need your help choosing six songs to bring to my meeting. I have two, but I need help with the rest."

"Okay, I'll help you," Katie said, standing up and picking up her stuff.

(Page break)

_You always see the beauty in a passing cloud_

_You're the one who fixes me when I'm down_

_And you don't think twice, do you?_

_You could find one diamond in a mine_

_But you're the one who's shining from miles around_

_And you don't see that, do you?_

_And when the day is done_

_Do you have the feeling?_

_That you're all alone_

_Giving up on your own dreams_

_Hey you, it's your turn to_

_See the beauty in yourself_

_Just like you tell everyone else_

_Hey you, am I getting through?_

_If you would only see yourself_

_The way you see everyone else_

_The way I always see you_

_I see you, hey you, hey you_

_If you fly like ickarous to the edge_

_I could be there talking you back_

_Don't forget, don't got there, do you?_

_And when the night is long_

_Do you wake up hearing_

_A voice inside_

_Calling out for your dreams_

_Hey you, it's your turn to_

_See the beauty in yourself_

_Just like you tell everyone else_

_Hey you, am I getting through?_

_If you would only see yourself_

_The way you see everyone else_

_The way I always see you_

_I see you, hey you_

_Hiding in the background_

_Thinking you're not pretty_

_Holding back your thoughts_

_Cause whose gonna listen?_

_Hiding behind a half smile_

_Hey, it's such a pity_

_Everybody's missing out_

_While you're busy_

_Holding it all inside, inside_

_Hey you, it's your turn to_

_See the beauty in yourself_

_Just like you tell everyone else_

_Hey you, am I getting through?_

_If you would only see yourself_

_The way you see everyone else_

_The way I always see you_

_I see you, hey you_

What you're gonna do?

Jackie blinked as the music stopped. Gustavo's face was completely unreadable. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Well? How did I do?" she asked nervously.

"It was average," the pudgy man replied.

"Only average?"

"Don't worry, Jackie, that's a major compliment coming from him," Kelly told her. Jackie nodded, slightly nervous about her boss's comment. She left the recording booth.

"You really didn't like it?" Jackie asked.

"I told you, it was average. You could've done better," Gustavo stated before turning to his controls.

Jackie sighed and turned to face Kelly. "Was I really that awful?"

"Of course not," Kelly told her. "That's just the way Gustavo is. You were amazing."

Jackie nodded nervously. Kelly smiled encouragingly at her. "We signed a new performer, a rapper named Wen, and we want you two to do a duet."

"Um, of course," Jackie replied, clearly confused. Kelly smiled and led Jackie to studio B.

"Jackie, this is Wen," Kelly said, motioning to a tall boy, "and Wen, this is Jackie. I'll leave you two to work on a song." She walked out of the room.

"Well, um, I wrote this song, Determinate, and I think it's missing something," Jackie said quietly.

Wen smiled at her. "Let's get to work on the song, then."

(A few hours later)

"It's perfect," Jackie said, smiling.

"Want to practice it?" Wen asked.

Jackie nodded and started singing.

_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messing with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's what being friends is about_

_I, I want to cry_

_I can't deny_

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

_And get inside_

_It isn't right_

_I gotta live in my life_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate_

_Hate to feel this way_

_And waste a day_

_I gotta get myself on stage_

_I shouldn't wait or be afraid_

_The chips will fall where they may_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate_

**(Wen's rap)**

_**It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent**_

_**Use it like a veteran**_

_**Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine**_

_**Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than**_

_**Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them**_

_**People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline**_

_**Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!**_

_**Cause we're coming to your house (and)**_

_**People keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth**_

_**I'm the real deal, you know how I feel**_

_**Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill**_

_**Get down now I ain't playing around put your feet up from the ground**_

_**And just make that sound what**_

**(back to Jackie)**

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate_

_Come on and, come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

_Come on and, come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

_On the dance floor_

_On the dance floor_

_Dance floor_

_Determinate_

"That was great," Wen told Jackie.

"You were pretty good yourself," she replied.

"You were both amazing," a voice stated. Jackie looked towards the door to see Kelly standing there. She made a note on her clipboard. "You can go home now. Gustavo just wanted you two finish a song together."

Jackie smiled slightly and picked up her things. She and Wen walked out of Rocque Records together, talking about the song they'd written.

"So determinate doesn't mean to get determined?" Wen asked.

"No, it doesn't," Jackie replied, laughing. "It means to identify. You know, in math class, when the teacher says determine the value of x?"

"Oh, now I get it! Thanks, Jackie," Wen said as they started walking to the Palm Woods.

By the time they'd walked into the lobby, each of them knew mostly everything about each other. They found it really easy to talk to the other.

"I'll see you later?" Wen asked as Jackie opened the door to apartment 2J. Jackie smiled and nodded.

"Definitely, Wen," she replied. She stepped into her apartment and closed the door behind her.

**-narniaXisXhome, well, now I fell kind of stupid :)**

**-21Soccer-Diva21, I didn't say I hated it, I just said I didn't think it was that good. **

**Anyway, the songs used were Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove (one of my favorites), As A Blonde by Selena Gomez (also one of my favorites), Hey You by Miranda Cosgrove, and Determinate by Lemonade Mouth. **


	3. Wen

Jackie raised her eyebrows as she walked into the bedroom she shared with Katie. Katie was searching through the piles of clothes on her side of the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stepping over a small pile of shirts. She looked completely disgusted.

"Looking for my cashbox," Katie replied, not looking up to face Jackie.

"I think I know where it is," Jackie stated, leaning against the doorframe.

"Where?" Katie asked.

"Underneath the pile of stuff you live with. That's just disgusting," Jackie said, pointing to the many piles of clothes.

"NOT HELPING!" Katie shouted.

"Well, maybe if you'd _cleaned_ your room when your mom asked, you wouldn't be searching for your cashbox," Jackie stated, folding her arms.

"HELP ME FIND IT!"

"I'll help you clean, but not if you're going to yell at me."

Katie folded her arms. Jackie shrugged and walked out of the room. No one was in the living room.

_Perfect._

She quietly snuck over to the window and opened it. Logan was standing directly underneath the window.

_Could this be any more perfect?_

Jackie picked up the water balloons she'd hidden and began to drop them on Logan. He looked up and cursed at her.

"You didn't expect me to forgive you that easily, did you?" she yelled down at him, smirking. He cursed at her once more before smiling slightly. He disappeared from the pool and entered the apartment a few minutes later.

"You're such a bitch," he stated.

"And you're forgiven completely now," Jackie replied. "So you should be happy."

Logan smiled. "Fine, whatever. You should start working on forgiving the others now."

"Not going to happen. They have to apologize and then I have to embarrass them. Remember the drill?"

"I remember!" Katie's voice said. She'd walked out of her bedroom. "You put an embarrassing video of me online."

"Hey, I put embarrassing videos of everyone online. Don't feel too special," Jackie replied, smirking.

(Page break) (Kendall's POV)

I walked into the apartment to see Logan and Jackie talking about something.

"Do you know about all the slashes between you guys?" Jackie asked.

"Slashes?"

"Jarlos, Kenlos, Kames, Jagan, Kogan, Cargan," Jackie listed.

"Wow, that's so weird," Logan replied. "Us? Dating? We might be in a boy band, but that doesn't make us gay."

"I think it's kind of cute. Though some of you totally would not make a cute couple," Jackie responded, smirking.

"Like?" Logan asked.

"You and James, you and Kendall," she said.

"So you think that I should date Carlos?" Logan asked as James and Carlos walked into the room.

"What?" Carlos asked. Jackie burst out laughing at the awkwardness in the room.

"What's going on?" James asked. Logan groaned.

"The slashes about you guys. I was explaining them to him," Jackie stated. "My favorite is Kames."

James looked at me, obviously repulsed. Or he was thinking about it. I shuddered slightly. "No way."

"I'm just saying I think you two would make a cute couple. I also think that Logan and Carlos would make a cute couple, too," Jackie replied as my mom walked in.

"I thought James was the gay one," she said. James looked offended. Jackie burst out laughing again. I rolled my eyes as I tried to explain what Jackie was talking about.

"Well, okay, then," she said, and walked away.

"That was hurtful," James said, looking sad. Jackie smiled.

"That was enough embarrassment to get me to halfway forgive you," she stated. "But I still have to embarrass you in order to fully forgive you."

"Aren't the videos you put of us online embarrassing enough?" Carlos whined.

"No, because I posted them a long time ago. So I have to get even now." Jackie folded her arms and looked at me, James, and Carlos.

"Why did you forgive Logan first?" James asked. I folded my arms and turned to Jackie.

"Because he's been my best friend since kindergarten and I already embarrassed him," she replied simply. I rolled my eyes at her.

(Page break) (Jackie's POV)

I don't know how I can talk to Kendall so easily. I should hate him. He cheated on me. Is cheating on me, I should say. But whatever. It's not like we'd have a future together anyway. We were just one of those "summer love" items. But he looked as cute as ever, with his shaggy blond hair and his smile. I shook my head to get all of my thoughts out of him out of my head. I saw Logan look at me confusedly, but I didn't acknowledge it. I looked down at my shoes, a pair of red and black checked Converse, and blushed slightly.

Someone knocked on the door. I used this as the perfect opportunity to get away from the embarrassment. I opened the door to see Wen standing there, looking really cute. I was shocked at that thought. "Hey, Wen," I said, smiling. The boys looked at me curiously.

"Hey, Jackie. Do you want to go to the pool?" he replied. I smiled and nodded.

"Let me go get ready. I'll be right back," I said, letting him into the apartment. I rushed into my room and quickly changed. I heard the boys interrogate Wen. I laughed slightly as I walked back to Wen. "Guys, relax. We're working together at Rocque Records and he just moved in here. Chill."

The boys stared at me. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be at the pool if you need me," I said, turning to walk out the door. A few seconds later, I stuck my head back inside. "And do me a favor, don't need me."

And that was when I really left. Wen and I spent the rest of the day laughing at the pool about nothing and just hanging out. I'd pushed him into the pool, and he'd just laughed and pulled me into the pool, too.

"Not cool," I told him.

"You pushed me in first," he said, only inches away from my face. I felt myself blush slightly at the awkwardness. He pulled away from me quickly and looked away.

I coughed and climbed out of the pool.

_Great, something else to worry about._

**I don't really have anything to say here, because I didn't use any songs or whatever. So I guess a filler chapter? I dunno. Review? *hopeful face***


End file.
